


Sara Lance Reader-Inserts

by hallaratthemoon (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hallaratthemoon
Summary: A variety of Sara Lance x Reader works that I have written out on my Tumblr. Most of these are based off prompts I have been sent.





	1. Here's A Pink Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Warning to those reading : Currently, there are no straight up sex/smut scenes or fics in this hash of Sara writing. If there ever comes a time where a "chapter" or "fic" has any, I will try to remember to put up a warning before hand. 
> 
> Overlaying themes include : Christmas fluff, swearing (occasional), and implied sexual content/dirty talk (though the implied sexual content is more just spoken of).

With a smile, you tape the snowflake you’ve just cut out to the wall of your room and step back to admire your work. You’ve spent the whole day that you and the Legends were given on decorating for Christmas, as it was coming up rather fast. No matter what year or time line you were in, you kept track of how many days passed in 2016 by way of the calendar you brought with you.

Sara looks up from where she’s cutting out another snowflake and whistles, giving you an impressed grin. “You sure know how to cut these things out. I haven’t really had much experience with making Christmas decorations.”

Sitting back down beside her, you pick up another sheet of paper and the pair of scissors you were using. “I haven’t done this in years. My siblings and I used to sit down every December and make all sorts of little decorations for the house. Mom and dad thought it was cute, so they never told us that we were just wasting supplies or making the same things over and over again.” Pausing for a second, you smile sadly. “It was…kind of mind numbing, to make the same thing and never worry about how it would turn out.”

She stops cutting, scissors pointed in your direction when you finally come back from your little trip in time. “Well keep cutting there, missy, I want this whole place decorated to the brim. Especially since I seem to be taking forever.”

You let out a laugh, going back to your snowflake without even noticing Sara looking at you longingly. After hours of the two of you chatting and making all different kinds of decorations to put around the room, Sara grabs your hand and drags you to the one free spot in the entire room. A victorious yell pours from her lips as she tapes up a… “What is that?”

“Here’s a pink snowflake. Ya know, to be different. Not every snowflake is exactly alike, right?”

Tilting your head to the side, you hum softly and look around the room. Everywhere you happened to land upon with your eyes was covered with snowflakes and snowmen and Christmas trees. It felt like home, and when you finally turned back to your original spot to stare down the pink snowflake, Sara watches a grin split your face in two.

“It’s perfect!”

Sara sighs loudly, her own smile lighting up her face. “I’m glad you think so.”

You nod, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room, yelling that you wanted to decorate the rest of the Waverider before Christmas came around. She follows behind, feeling something swell in her chest as she listens to you talk. This Christmas was going to be one of the best yet, especially with you around.


	2. Christmas Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ya know, this Christmas cookie frosting would taste a hundred times better on you.”

The smell of baking cookies has Sara inhaling deeply and bouncing on her toes. Since she had gotten home just a few days before Christmas, you and her had decided to decorate non-stop. Rip and the rest of the crew could wait just a few days to go on any missions. As it was, everyone deserved to have some time enjoying the holidays with their respective families.

Sara hums, dipping her finger into the frosting you had bought to put on the sugar cookies. Smacking her hand away when she goes to do it again, you huff and bump her hip with yours. Neither of you were really feeling ready for the day, so you’d slipped on some Christmas sweaters and underwear. If someone were to show up right now, they would be in for the shock of their life.

The timer goes off for the cookies and you quickly grab the oven mitts, pulling out the sugar cookies and setting them on the counter to cool. You’re turning off the oven when you feel something cold slide over your cheek, followed by a warm tongue that makes your face twist in a disgusted expression.

“Sara!”

“Ya know, this Christmas cookie frosting would taste a hundred times better on you,” she mumbles, wrapping her arms around you and pecking your cheek.

Her breath fans your face, smelling sickeningly sweet from the frosting she had been eating, and you scoff playfully. “As cute and hot as that sounds, we need to decorate the cookies with that frosting. Save it for later.”

She pouts, making you giggle as you turn to the cupboard and pull out another can of frosting. “Plus, I knew you would say that. I bought another can for later.”

With her eyes lighting up, she pulls you into her and kisses you deeply. “Did you know I love you?”

“Something like that, yeah.”


	3. Puppies and Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, no, no, get away from those presents!” and “Hey! Get your ass over here and help me decorate!”

“No, no, no, get away from those presents!” you yell, waving your hands at the puppy and sighing loudly. “Sara, could you _please_ take the dog out? I think he needs to pee.”

Popping her head out from around the doorway of the bathroom, Sara pouts slightly, eyes wide. “I’m finishing up my makeup though. Ya know, for the party?”

You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose and feeling the temptation to throw something boiling under your skin. With a loud exhale, you merely nod and go to grab your jacket and the dog’s leash. “Fine, I’ll take him, but that means when he has to go later, it’s your turn.”

She calls out a response, closing the bathroom door with a soft click. Petting your puppies head, you clip the leash on him and lead him outside. Snow is falling from the sky, leaving behind a blanket of sparkling white. It was the exact kind of setting that you wanted when having a Christmas party.

“Come on now, Arthur. I’m cold and need to finish up with dinner,” you say to your puppy, who seems more interested in the falling snow than actually going pee. After a few more minutes of standing there in the freezing cold, he decides to go to the bathroom, trotting back over to you and shaking himself free of the snow that had collected on his fur.

Back inside the warmth of your house, you frown when you see that the dining room looks rather barren. “Sara!”

“Yeah babe?” You can just barely hear her voice from the other side of the bathroom door, but at least she responded.

“Get your ass over here and help me decorate! We forgot the dining room and I don’t want everyone sitting in a room that has no holiday spirit!”

With that, Sara is running out of the bathroom, socks sliding over the hardwood as she pecks your cheek and stops beside you. “On it babe. Want the nice plates?”

You blush, seeing how pretty she looks and feeling your heart skip a beat. Arthur’s wet nose presses to the back of your hand, making you squeak before turning to Sara and nodding. “Yes please. I’ll grab some of the garland and bows.”


End file.
